Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs
by musicluver99
Summary: The story of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs up to the time of the Battle of Hogwarts. Chronicles their life starting from right before their Hogwarts letters. (In different POV's including other characters) Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Greyback's Revenge

**Author's Note: Heyo. So basically, this story is about the lives of Remus, Peter, James, and Sirius starting from right before they get their Hogwarts letter. I'm pretty sure I already explained this in the summary but oh well I really don't care I'm gonna do it again. I'm not doing any OC or non-canon ships. I want the Marauders and other characters to be just like how they are described by J.K. Rowling so I probably won't do any pairing requests unless they are in accordance with the book. I'll probably have a lot of Jily cuz I love Jily... sorry for those Snily people I'm just not a fan. This is my very first fanfic, so it may not be that good. I would really really like feedback so PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I don't think you actually understand how a few of your words make me feel. Well, that was a boring unimportant paragraph of information. Actually, it kinda was important. I'm just gonna start the story now.**

* * *

It was a clear night. The moon was full and shining bright in the night sky. Young Remus Lupin and his parents were coming back from a picnic at the nearby river. They were walking through the forest when suddenly, they heard an unnatural silence that was different from the usual lively throaty ribbits of toads or the loud crickets or the occasional rustle of the trees. It was almost as if the forest... froze in fear. Remus quickly analyzed the situation in comparison to events in the past to find out whether someone- or something- was trying to harm his family. He knew that recently, his father had had a run-in with Fenrir Greyback, who was perhaps the most savage werewolf alive, and his father had insulted him. Greyback had sworn he would have his revenge, and Remus knew from his books that Greyback's favorite prey were children, but Remus assured himself that as long as his father was around, no harm could come to him.

His mother exchanged a glance with her husband that showed that she was scared for the welfare of all of them. This did not make Remus feel better. His father glanced back, and he guessed what his father was thinking. He was scared like never before, as his father took out his wand. Remus's mother tightly embraced him and stood ready. At first, they only heard silence. Then, a loud roar reverberated through the trees as Fenrir Greyback leaped out from behind a bush and tackled Remus to the forest floor. His mother screamed for help and his father shot a spell at the werewolf, but he dodged it and pounced on Remus's neck. Remus saw a flash of red light come out of his father's wand, but he was too late, for Greyback had already bitten into his neck multiple times. Remus screamed out in pain, and his mother hysterically cried out pleaded for help as his father lunged forward. Remus saw red, red everywhere, as his father ran after Greyback. Greyback, sensing that he was in danger, leapt off of Remus and ran off into the night. It was too late for help at this time. The last thing Remus remembered was his mother sobbing uncontrollably above him while his father tried every single healing spell he knew on him, all in vain.


	2. Hogwarts Letters

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So mainly, my reviews were about how short the previous chappie was. yes yes i know i know. I just had to get the details of Moony's attack out of the way. I also separated it into two paragraphs. I don't think there's any significant event of the past that applies to any of the other marauders. (if there is please tell me) This chapter will be about their Hogwarts letters. Please Please PLEASE pretty please with a cherry on top (or not if you don't like cherries) review and tell me how the story is and whether you like it or not. **

* * *

James Potter was excited. His father told him that his Hogwarts letter was soon to arrive. He had been waiting for it all his life. His father and mother had told him all about their years at Hogwarts and what they had done there. To James, Hogwarts seemed like a place with many hidden secrets that were just waiting to be uncovered. On the morning of the letter, James went down to breakfast anticipating his letter. He felt so ready that he would be surprised if the letter never came. Finally, a tawny owl flew in through the window in the Potters' kitchen and dropped a letter onto the table. "Open it, James!" said his mother. James ripped open the Hogwarts seal and pulled out the letter.

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confederacy of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

* * *

James could barely contain his excitement. He quickly turned the letter over.

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) 2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thornsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

* * *

"No! That's not fair! How come we're not allowed to have our own broomsticks?" James complained loudly to his father. "I could totally make it onto the house team! I bet I'm better than all the other first years!"

"James, don't be so arrogant. I know you were looking forward to playing on your house team, but that's the rules. You'll just have to wait until next year."

"But, Dad!"

"James, even if I wanted to I can't change the rules. Now finish your breakfast."

They ate in silence, until James said, "What's a Supreme Mugwump?" His father and mother burst out laughing, and soon James joined in. Laughter was contagious. He was going to miss his mum and dad while he was at Hogwarts.

* * *

Sirius Black was bored out of his mind. The entire Black family was over at his house for a dinner party. Sirius hated these parties. He hated his family and he hated how they were the typical pureblood family, discriminating against people with different blood type and who they associate themselves with. He also really didn't like how they were deeply involved in the Dark Arts.

His eldest cousin, Bellatrix, had graduated from Hogwarts three years ago and was a Death Eater, one of Voldemort's followers. His next cousin, Andromeda, was his only cousin that he actually liked because she didn't care about blood status. She was in her 7th year at Hogwarts. His youngest cousin, Narcissa, was in her 5th year at Hogwarts. She was in a relationship with Lucius Malfoy, and everyone knew that the Malfoy family was also deeply immersed in the Dark Arts. Sirius had a younger brother, Regulus, who was a year younger than him. Regulus was okay, mainly because he was young and didn't know much about all the blood type nonsense.

"Sirius will be starting at Hogwarts next year," said his mother. Sirius was very excited to finally get away from his family, especially his parents, for a whole year. The only downside was that Narcissa and Andromeda were at Hogwarts too and would be able to keep a close watch on him, especially if he was in Slytherin. And if he wasn't in Slytherin, his family wouldn't be very happy. They had very high expectations for him to grow up and be just like Bellatrix, who was already one of Voldemort's favorite Death Eaters. They expected him to be just like the typical pureblood, just like all of them (except maybe Andromeda). But Sirius wasn't like that at all. He didn't care who his friends were, as long as they were loyal, kind, not like his family, and would help him pull off his many pranks.

Sirius was known for pulling the most spectacular and funny pranks throughout his family. And the thought of that was what sustained him throughout the extremely boring dinner party. Sirius was planning to pull a prank at the end of the party that involved dousing his despicable relatives in honey and fake snow. He was _really _looking forward to seeing the looks on their faces. He knew that normally, he would pay a high price for his bit of fun and the only people who would find it amusing were Andromeda and Regulus. Tonight was different, because in two days he'd be heading off to Hogwarts and there wouldn't be enough time for his mother to punish him for anything.

* * *

**Author's Note: So I wanted to upload this ASAP and I've already started the next chapter so... Enjoy! PLEASE review 3**


End file.
